Siryn's Song
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Darkseid's new agent has a plan to bring down the League to his knees will the earth fall or can they stop him I would like to say this story will be edit for this site the other will be on OC/ALL


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental don't own or make profit from JL any characters not see in the comics or the show is mine

Content Code Warnings (every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside

Darkseid was more angry then any had seen in years and his entire council knew why the Justice League they thwarted his newest plan one that was set to work in fact no one knew just how they managed to defeat him this time the plan was perfect using hypnotic spores it was genius it was almost too late before the League figure it out this time he was closer then ever before.

"HAVE I NO KNIGHTS THAT CAN DEFEAT EARTH'S HEROES?" bellowed Darkseid to his council of war.

"You have me" a voice purred

A beautiful slender young man appeared he wore a sexy red full bodied catsuit wit light red boots and gloves.

All present knew who he was the beautiful and deadly Siryn whose beauty was only by his ruthless nature whose voice could enchant and mesmerize or kill in seconds indeed he was Darkseid's most valued warrior but even he to was to fall under the boy's charms thus he was used only in times of crisis and that was very rare and he was keep in the palace or the planet Darkseid gave him years ago.

"Oh dear lord what is this I am hearing about the Justice League again I mean just blow the damn planet up there a dime a dozen or… hem you could let me have a creak at it I already have implanted agents across earth and on the heroes to review their movements and habits" said the young beauty

"I did not give you permission to do so" growled Darkseid

"Milord let's talk in private away from these fools."

Darkseid snapped his fingers. "Begone" he commanded. Then he looked at the boy. "We shall converse on the balcony" Darkseid rose and walked towards balcony, his thick dick jutted from the hemline of his tunic, his ass was barely covered and the smooth grey mounds tensed as he floated ahead

"My plan is simple enslaved the men to my will by using my natural talents and soon the planet will be yours but I do ask one thing." Said Siryn

"What is that?" growled Darkseid

"The Heroes and planet earth I wish to rule them in your name and honor."

Darkseid thought of this the boy was dangerous already if he were to gain an army that could be his undoing.

Siryn smiled "Allow me my lord to persuade you"

He unzipped his bodysuit and moved his face towards the downward pointing manhood; he stuck out his tongue to graze the slit. Darkseid watched intently as the boy pushed the hem up and slowly licked the top of the cock and around the base. He suckled each ball slowly.

"Very good, boy but I still don't think it's wise you're too young a rebellion could start." growled Darkseid.

*Bullshit oh well a little more wouldn't hurt*

Siryn continued, licking up a throbbing black vein on the pulsating cock before sliding his pink tongue around the head and then back down to the hairless balls.

"Enough Siryn" Darkseid snarled as he grabbed the boys hair "Take it! All of it! So Commands your master Darkseid" he rammed his 14 inch pole down the boys throat in one go.

"Mmmm!" moaned Siryn, taking it and commencing his suckling, using his talents he had fit everything into his mouth having done this many times. Still holding the boy's hair, Darkseid began to Face-fuck furiously; the boy grasped his master's balls, gripping tight.

Darkseid's eyes glowed with a brighter red then usual he could feel himself coming closer .

*This boy thinks he can do this to me well he has another thing coming*

"Hmm…mmm"

Siryn slid his free hand down his body and pulled his own formidable cock from the confines of his suit. He fisted it as his head was wrenched up and down on the pole. Slowly he tugged on his lords balls.

The glow in Darkseid's eyes flared abruptly though his face was rigidly the same.

The young beauty gave a moan.

Darkseid gave a small growl, the boy pulled back as his cum splashed his stomach.

Darkseid's eyes widened, they fired a white blast of light…

Darkseid's load blasted the boy, covering his chest and face in thick white cream. He stood there, his cock sticking out, legs parted, and his soldier before him, covered in cum even th e straightest man would have found this erotic.

You can commence your plan" Darkseid said "And you may rule the planet"

Thank you my lord…I hope I can make my reports in private…" he suggested.

"You will…so says Darkseid" he walked away with his cock proudly on display.

*But I will have my own agents waiting boy*

Siryn walked out cum and all.

"Now that I had an appetizer time for the main course."

He shot from his hands red flame-like bolts of energy they swirled in front of him creating a direct portal to earth another thing he has done many times unknown to others he after many years found the human identity of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern Hawkgirl, The Flash, the Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman it wasn't easy and took a long time but it was worth it.

"Now to get Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, John Stewart, Wally West, J'onn J'onzz under my power now and forever but first a little murder or close to it."

He walked though the portal to get his prize.

The portal took him to a little park a place where he knew The Flash would be either looking for sex or a little companionship and despite what people might think The Flash never really had a preference between women or men it was fucking for him though he did always top.

Siryn clapped his hands and in place of his uniform he wore jeans a muscled shirt that left nothing to the imagination his hair grew even longer to give him a feminine appearance as he did like girlie boys.

"Now to wait for my prey."

He didn't have long to wait as like clockwork Flash walked down the path all the ladies and some men stood on display waiting hoping to be chosen as his girlfriend or boyfriend for the week.

Unfortunately for these fools Siryn was in town and his beauty dimmed any and everything else by comparison he merely walked out of his hiding spot just walking pass him as he was talking to some wannbe model.

*Sorry honey he is mine* Siryn thought

He barley past walked two steps when he felt a rush of air pass him.

"Hey, there sexy."

"You really know how a guy feel special here allow me to sing a little a something."

Before Flash could say a word Siryn began his evil siren song.

Yeah, ohhhh

It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you I did surrender  
Two weeks you didn't call

Your life goes on without me  
My life a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh Siryn  
You will remember  
Siryn  
One thing remains  
Oh Siryn  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart had ventured  
Your walls, now perishing  
Like dead trees in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Oh Siryn  
You will remember  
Siryn  
One thing remains  
Siryn  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Ohh-woo-ohh-woo Siryn  
You will remember  
Siryn  
One thing remains  
Siryn  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Yeah, you will remember my name.

The reaction was almost instantaneous Flash's face went as the command was evident.

"Now my little speed demon who do you love." Siryn asked sweetly

"You oh perfect one." Said Flash in a monotone voice

"And who do obey?"

"Only Siryn Lord of the song Master of Enchantment."

"Good Boy now off to your apartment to we may have some privacy my pet." Ordered Siryn

Using his superhuman speed Flash race over to where he lived carrying Siryn Bridal style.

"This is it well I guess since you spent most of your time at the station this can be expected now here is what you must do."

Well Number one done I hope you all enjoy it I look forward to your review till next time. Justice League

**CHARACTER MAXIM**

**  
NAME- **Siryn

**  
Power Class: **9

**  
Alliance: **sonic

**  
Age: **24

**  
Height: **6'3

**  
Appearance: **Like the sirens he has the appearance of a young, beautiful human male, and his appearance and especially his voice are seductive to all who see him so much so he has the power to enchant (I.e. the ability to bend someone to your will.) others by merely walking into a room or enchant someone merely by being there.

**Eyes: **Blue

**  
Hair: **Strawberry blond

**  
Weight: **195 lbs

**  
Powers: **As his name implies he has the power to seduce and mesmerize or cause considerable pain; indeed, his screams are fatal to any who hear it.

**Audiokinesis**: ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of his vocal cords and psionic powers conjunction with the sounds he produces.

**_Sonic Scream_**: Siryn can cause his vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. Siryn has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream

**_Sonic Lance_**: By focusing his sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects.

**_Sonar_**: He can use his sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wave-front of the note, he can evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution.

**_Sonic Null Field_**: he can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in

**_Sonic Amplification_**: He can amplify sound carrier waves allowing him to hear conversations or noises from far off.

**_Sonic Shield_**: He can tighten sound waves around himself or others near him, making a barrier against outside attack.

**_Vocal Disorientation_**: the ability to change someone's balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream

**_Vocal Trance_**: The ability to subtly influence people's subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis.

**_Vocal Unconsciousness_**: The ability to affect the fluid in someone's ear causing the person to go unconscious.

**_Siren's Song_**: the ability to influence any being with a certain pitch of his voice, causing them to fall in love with his without regard to gender or sexual orientation.

**_Sound Immunity_**: Siryn's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of his scream and similar abilities.

**Superhuman Vocal Stamina**: His vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that he can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Sirens' vocal cords and the interiors of his throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that he produces do not cause him any injury.

Energy Manipulation- he can manipulate natural energy to make tentacles, and shields, and powerful blasts with his hands and is able to create energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate himself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from his eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up inter-dimensional portals.


End file.
